habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Challenges
Challenges are community events in which players compete and earn prizes by completing a group of related tasks (e.g. “Get Fit Challenge,” “Stop Smoking,” etc.). Challenges can be found under the Social tab (direct link). Challenges can be site-wide (Tavern group) or exclusive to a guild or party. Guild- or party-exclusive challenges are not available to non-members. Anyone can create or join a challenge for the Tavern, their parties, and/or guilds to which they belong. Players can create any type of challenge consisting of whatever tasks best suit their needs. The creator decides when the challenge ends, and must choose a winner upon closing the challenge. The challenges are ordered so that those created by tier 7 contributors and staff show up first, with the newest on the top, and then after all of those, all other challenges appear, newest at the top of that group. While you cannot sort by date directly, you might wish to look right at the top of the page first, then when you start to find some that are too old, skip down a bit until the next set of new ones in order to find the most current challenges. Obvious uses *Public competitions *Topical guild competitions (reading, writing, health, etc.) Less obvious uses *Syllabus of homework and reading assignments for classrooms *Progress-monitoring by leaders of local groups *Addiction cessation groups Join and Participate in a Challenge In order to participate in a challenge, you must first join one. Challenges are located under the Social tab. This will bring up a list of challenges that you can participate in (see image below). To see more information about individual challenges, click on the blue challenge title. Details of the challenge will appear, including the description of the challenge, and the habits, dailies, and to-dos involved. It also shows the HabitRPG members that have already joined the challenge in the "How's Everyone Doing?" section. You can see other participants' current progress by clicking on a participant's username. This brings up a pop-up box with the status of their challenge tasks, but will not display any of their personal tasks outside of the challenge. This pop-up box can be closed by clicking the grey "x" in the upper right hand corner. To collapse the displayed challenge details, click on any challenge title. If you decide to join a challenge, simply click the green "Join" button. The habits, dailies and to-dos of that challenge will be automatically added to your own respective lists. Challenge tasks will have a megaphone icon beside them to distinguish them from your personal tasks, and will be flagged with a specific tag as defined by the creator of the challenge (see challenge tags below). To participate in the challenges that you have joined, all you have to do is complete the tasks with the megaphone icon beside them. Should you join a challenge in error, or wish to leave the challenge, simply return to the challenges page and click the red "Leave" button that has replaced the "Join" button. If a challenge requires participants to add extra notes to a task, you must edit those tasks in your own tasks tab. Any edits made to a challenge through the "How's Everyone Doing?" by selecting your username and then opening the task editor will not be saved, despite the presence of a "Save & Close" button. This is to prevent users editing each others' tasks. Filter Challenges When you are on the Challenges tab, note the grey box to the left hand side of the list of challenges titled "Filter". Click the “All” button to see all of the available challenges. The Tavern box will be automatically checked. To see only those challenges to which you belong, check the “Tavern” box and select the “Participating” radio button under “Membership.” If you have not joined any challenges, you will not see anything listed when “Participating” is selected. The filter box allows you to filter on challenges that are available for a particular group (either the Tavern – open to all, or a guild, or a “members-only” party.) The party(ies) and guild(s) that you belong to will be listed under “Groups.” If a check box is ticked next to a party or guild name, then only the challenges from that party or guild will be displayed. If all check boxes are ticked, then the challenges from all those parties and guilds will be displayed, in addition to the Tavern challenges. By clicking "All", you will select all the boxes under Groups, whereby clicking "None" will deselect (or un-tick) all the boxes. The next heading is "Membership". This section allows you to focus in on only the challenges that you are participating in, not participating in or both. Hence if you select "participating" then the list of challenges to the right of the page would only show those challenges that you have already joined. Both the "Groups" and "Membership" filters work in conjunction with each other. Therefore, if you only want to see Tavern challenges that you have not joined yet, then you would un-tick all other boxes under "groups" except for "Tavern" and tick the "Not participating" box under "Membership." Challenge Tags Most challenges have a tag specific to that challenge. These challenge tags have a megaphone icon beside them so you can differentiate between your own tags and those of accepted challenges. By clicking on these tags, you'll see which tasks are related to a particular challenge. You can also add habits, dailies or to do tasks to these challenge tags if you have personal tasks that are related to that challenge's allocated tag. Keep in mind that adding your own tasks to a challenge tag does not make them part of the challenge that others can use or see. For example, if you join the challenge highlighted in the image, you could add an extra task under this challenge tag called "complete the challenge." However, no one else participating in this challenge would see your added task nor would this task count as being part of the official challenge. When a challenge is over the megaphone icon switches to a broken megaphone with a line through it. Clicking on it reveals the winner of the challenge and gives you the option to keep or remove any habits, dailies, to-dos, and rewards associated with it. Report bugs here. Collecting Challenge Prize Once the creator ends the challenge, they'll be asked to designate the winner. If you are lucky or talented enough to win a challenge, two things will happen. First, if the challenge awards gems as a prize, these will automatically be added to your gem count. Then, even if no gem prize was given, you'll still receive a beautiful achievement badge! Create a challenge To create a challenge, click the "Create Challenge" button and then specify which one of your groups can access it. Only members in the specified group will be able to view or join the challenge. After selecting the group, enter the challenge title, a tag name (which will be applied to all tasks in the challenge) and a description for your challenge. Specify how many gems the winner will receive. Tavern challenges require a prize of at least one gem. You must have at least one gem in your inventory to create a Tavern challenge. Prizes for private (Guild or Party) challenges are optional. Please note: you wouldn't be able to change the prize after the challenge is posted. The amount of gems you specify as a prize is taken from your account when the challenge is saved and these gems won't be refunded if you decide to close the challenge with no winner. Next, create the habits, dailies, to-dos, and/or rewards you want to include in your challenge; these will be shared with everyone who joins. Click "Save" to add your challenge. Close a Challenge Currently there is no interface for end dates in challenge creation. The challenge deadline is at the creator's discretion and a challenge can continue indefinitely. Only the creator can end the challenge. To end your challenge, click the "End Challenge" button under your challenge's name. You will be given the option to delete the challenge without choosing a winner. Otherwise, select a winner from the drop-down menu. Deleting a Challenge Task When a challenge has finished, click on the broken megaphone that says "Broken Challenge Link" and it will ask if you want to keep the task or not. Leaving a Challenge To leave a challenge, click the red "Leave" button. A pop-up window will open giving you the options to remove the associated tasks, keep them, or cancel. You can rejoin the challenge again if you choose. If you leave a challenge but forget to click the option for removing tasks, or if you did select that option but the tasks remain, rejoin the challenge and then leave it again, being careful to select the desired option. Official HabitRPG Challenges During the Winter Wonderland event, HabitRPG released its first official challenge. For a first-place prize of 100 gems, and a second-place prize of 80 gems, the challenge included only 1 to-do: post about Habit on your blog or social media page. The winner, chosen on January 31, 2014, was determined by who received the highest number of likes, comments, retweets, etc., on each post. Category:Content Category:Advanced Category:SuggestedChanges Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Challenges Category:Parties Category:Social Category:Incentives